


Water Or Wine (Don't Make Me Choose)

by IWriteSinsNotStraightLines



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beauty Marks/Moles, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21701962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWriteSinsNotStraightLines/pseuds/IWriteSinsNotStraightLines
Summary: "Stiles, this is crucial to the continued existence of our relationship. Very serious business. Definitely not a laughing matter. Would it kill you to stay still for more than thirty seconds at a time?"Stiles huffed dramatically, "Der, it tickles. It's pretty much impossible for me to stop moving on a normal basis-- it's definitely not happening right now."Derek grinned wolfishly and pressed a kiss to a beauty mark on the edge of Stiles' shoulder, smile widening when he jumped.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 8
Kudos: 132





	Water Or Wine (Don't Make Me Choose)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everybody! Here's about 400 words of pure, unadulterated fluff. Is it totally self-indulgent? Yes. Am I at all sorry? Nope. Hope y'all enjoy! The title is from "Wolves" by Selena Gomez and Marshmello.

"Twenty-three, twenty-four--" Stiles stifled a giggle into the palm of his hand. 

Derek feigned a glare at him from behind his back, all fond exasperation and faux disappointment. 

"Stiles, this is crucial to the continued existence of our relationship. Very serious business. Definitely not a laughing matter. Would it kill you to stay still for more than thirty seconds at a time?" 

Stiles huffed dramatically, "Der, it _tickles._ It's pretty much impossible for me to stop moving on a normal basis-- it's _definitely_ not happening right now." 

Derek grinned wolfishly and pressed a kiss to a beauty mark on the edge of Stiles' shoulder, smile widening when he jumped. 

"Twenty-five. It's not my fault you have so many of these. Or that I have to count them." 

Stiles squirmed, "It's not _my_ fault that your face is so prickly!" 

The wolf rolled his eyes and tapped a mole in the center of his back, right along his spine. 

"Twenty-six." 

Derek gently traced a scar which ran down the length of one of Stiles' shoulder blades-- a wound that had taken a long while to heal, even though it was relatively shallow and more inconvenient than dangerous. He kissed it tenderly, and took Stiles' hand in his when he reached behind for it. 

He dug his thumb into an ever-present knot at the base of Stiles' neck, rubbing it out quickly and smoothly. 

Stiles hummed his thanks, and rubbed lazy little circles into Derek's knuckles with his thumb. 

Derek ran the pad of finger down a line of scattered beauty marks and moles which made a pattern on the skin of Stiles' pale shoulder. 

"Twenty-seven, twenty-eight, twenty-nine, thirty, thirty-one, thirty-two..." 

Stiles grasped both of Derek's hands in his own, and pulled them around his middle until he was comfortably enveloped by Derek's arms, burrowing back into the warmth of his chest. He laid his head back against Derek's shoulder and softly kissed his cheek. 

"Love you," he mumbled into the skin of the wolf's jaw, eyelids drooping sleepily. 

"I love you too, Stiles." 

Derek rearranged both himself and Stiles so that they were covered by their blankets. He wrapped one arm around Stiles' hips and shoved the other under his own pillow, burying his face in the back of his boyfriend's neck. 

He nuzzled one of the beauty marks there, and quietly murmured, "Thirty-three." 

Stiles chuckled tiredly, and held Derek's hand where it was wrapped around him. 

"Go to sleep, big bad." 

Derek hummed, and relaxed as sleep overtook him, with his mate in his arms and peace in his heart. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find my Tumblr at:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/iwritesinsnotstraightlines


End file.
